Shadows of Jealousy
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Shadows swallowed Sasuke, bringing him further and further from the girl he loved. Jealous thoughts pry their way into his head and it's almost enough to make a teenager go crazy. SasukexOC, oneshot gift fic for someone special


"It's over. We're done."

Sasuke Uchiha watched as his now ex-girlfriend, Christina Asohna, walked away without a single look back. "Wait a minute," he called after her, starting to walk. "Hold on!" A black shadow crept its way over his shoulder, holding him back. He looked at the darkness starting to cover his upper body, not sure what was going on. He started to walk forward again, only to find himself being pulled back. Christina became a small speck in the distance. "Let me go!" he growled, struggling against the shadows pulling him back. The last thing he saw before darkness completely covered him was the small speck that was Christina disappearing completely.

Sasuke jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. This was the third time that week he'd gotten that dream. It didn't want to go away. He looked around him, his clothes and textbooks littering the floor of his bedroom. There was no darkness. No shadows. Christina was still his girlfriend. He was still alive. Nothing that remotely related to his dream. He ran a hand down his face in silence, his breathing back under control.

"Just a dream," he muttered. He shook his head. Standing up, he got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. He slipped on a pair of black boots with blue and white arm warmers before grabbing his backpack and keys. His older brother moved out long ago, so he lived in their small 2 bedroom-apartment alone. Konaha High, where he went to school, wasn't that far away, so it was easy to walk there even in the coldest or hottest weather.

He ignored basically everyone as he grudgingly got his books from his locker. Unlike most people, his locker wasn't decked out in their school colors of crimson and silver and wasn't practically exploding with pictures of friends and school events and games. There were a few spots where a couple of his pens exploded, leaving behind splotches of blue and black and there were a few pictures of both him and Christina or just her taped to the door.

"Sasuke!"

The black-haired teenager turned around to see a girl with waist-length red-brown hair walking quickly toward him, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hey, Chris," he said, sliding a book into her locker. He didn't call her Chris often, only when he was tired or when he was distracted.

"What's wrong?" she asked, still smiling.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied. He didn't want to remember his dream, didn't want it to become a reality.

Christina started to say something when a boy with spiky red hair whistled at her from down the hall. "Christina!" he called. "You comin' or what?"

"Just a sec, Riku!" she called back. She looked back at Sasuke, but he was gone. "Huh. Wonder where he went." She shrugged. She turned toward Riku and started walking.

Sasuke walked back from the drinking fountain, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He looked around for Christina at his locker and found her walking away with the boy she'd called Riku and a girl with shoulder-length pale blue hair. He growled softly, but walked to his homeroom with his backpack over his shoulder.

"Christina, what's wrong with Sasuke?" the girl, Kaeda, asked, sitting on the edge of her desk. The two other boys, Kaito and Jun, and the other girl, Ami, that made up the little group were standing close by, listening in.

"I'm not really sure," the redhead replied. She looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. He'd pulled out his mp3 player and was plugged in, tuning out the outside world with music. He glanced up at her for a second before looking back down at the book open in front of him. _But I wish I knew._ Someone tugged lightly on her hair and she whipped her head back around, glaring at the culprit with her pale green hair twisting around itself.

"Sorry," Ami apologized, a faint grin on her face. "Couldn't help it."

"You looked pretty spaced," Kaito said, brushing a strand of his light blonde hair out of his eyes. He looked over at Jun, pulling a strand of his chocolate brown hair. "Earth to Jun. Man, is everyone spaced today?"

Christina giggled.

Sasuke glared over at his girlfriend laughing with a group of people that were not him. If looks could kill…

_Why Sasuke Uchiha,_ Christina thought, a smile growing quickly on her face, _are you jealous?_ Another look and her smile grew even more. _Why, I think you are._ Her smile grew into a smirk.

Sasuke noticed Christina's smirk and scowled slightly. He turned his music up higher, then noticed the song that was starting up. Christina had gotten ahold of his mp3 at some point and added some of her own songs to his playlist. Not that he minded, of course, but it still surprised him at the songs she chose to put on.

_You are my light in the dark, you are the beating in my heart, but that is not enough, will I ever be by your side? Your hair is dancing in the wind, your eyes are burning up my skin, and I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me. You're leaving burnmarks on the ground, thank you God for what I've found, I don't know how, I don't know why, but you're my angel in the night._

A smile crept its way onto Sasuke's face as he finished the song.

"Sasuke?"

The black-haired teen looked up from his desk to see Christina standing in front of him, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You okay?" she asked.

Sasuke gave her a small smile. "I'm fine," he replied. He reached up and ran a hand down her cheek before pulling her into a short but passionate kiss. Christina smiled as they pulled away slighting, moving to sit in his lap. It was a little uncomfortable, sure, but totally worth it as she leaned in for another kiss.

Sasuke drug out their little make-out session as long as he could before the teacher broke them up, no longer caring about the dreams he'd had. He knew as long as Christina loved him, she'd never leave him and the darkness would never get him. And he trusted that with the girl he swore never to leave.

**********

**Wow. Thought it would be longer, but I guess not. *shrug* Oh, well. Chris, this is for you and hope ya like it. Well, gotta go! Alec's threatening to bring out the dreaded blackmail pictures unless I get my collar and leash. Later!**


End file.
